A thing called heart
by JupiterGodess
Summary: Orihime is imprisoned in Las Noches by Aizen. What now if she got to know a certain Espada a little? Dedicated to Naotoki Yamanouchi.
1. Chapter 1 - Questions

Chapter 1 - Questions

Another white night of Hueco Mundo had risen over the land of the hollows.  
Orihime was tired, but not yet tired enough to go to bed. Also, worries did keep her awake. Worries about her friends.  
,Ichigo… Uryu… Chad… Rukia… Renji… How are you, everyone? Please, be alright…'  
The sound of the door opening ripped her out of her thoughts. As she turned, Ulquiorra, the Quarta Espada, stepped in.  
„You again?"  
„Why so unfriendly?", the Arrancar asked. „I came because I am preoccupied about you. Shouldn't that make you feel glad?"  
„I only will be feeling glad when I know my friends are alright."  
„I that case my news will make you happy. Your friends already had some fights, but everyone is still alive."  
„Thank goodness…" Orihime let out a sigh of relief. Then, she frowned. „Why do you tell me this? I believe you, but why…"  
„Sit down, woman."  
The command came so aprupt, Orihime obeyed without hesitation. Ulquiorra stood to the window and looked out. After a brief moment of silence, he spoke.  
„You mentioned that thing you humans got", he said. „That thing you called heart."  
„I… did, yes." Orihime was not sure where this was going.  
„Tell me more about it."  
The red-haired girl was now utterly puzzled. ,What the…'  
„Well, the heart… if one looks at it in terms of anatomy, it is the thing that enables us to breath. Without it, our blood wouldn't run through our body, providing it with oxygen, and we would suffocate. But there is something else about it…"  
„What?"  
„Once, humans believed it was the seat of our feelings. The heart starts to race if we're excited about something, be it good or bad, and it aches when we get hurt. That's what we call a broken heart. And it really does feel as if it was broken…"  
„Hearts do ache?" The Espada turned to the girl. „How strange. I'm trying to imagine it, but i can't."  
Orihime suddenly felt easy. She tried to resist, but despite her efforts, she gave a quick glance towards his chest, where the hole was.  
,They don't have hearts… Arrancar have no hearts…'  
No, Arrancar had no hearts. This was one thing Orihime had learned. When a hollow transformed into an Arrancar, their hearts got ripped out and they carried a hole somewhere on their bodies.  
„I really wonder how having a heart feels like", Ulquiorra continued. „It seems… interesting. Yes, I actually wonder if it is the heart which lets you humans and Shinigami perform tasks almost impossible. Is it their hearts which brought your friends this far into Hueco Mundo?"  
The girl listened with bewilderment to the Espada's words. What was with this guy? He almost sounded… human.  
„In our world", she said to break the heavy silence, „they would call you a philosophist."  
„A philosophist?" Ulquiorra repeated the word as if he tasted a dish he had never had before. „What is that?"  
„Someone who asks questions. Questions about life, questions about the world, questions about humans. They ask why things are how they are, and try to find answers to them by thinking."  
„So they only think, nothing else?", the Espada asked, a slight tone of bewilderment in his voice. „But in that case I am not one."  
„Not all do just think", Orihime hurriedly added, fearing she would anger the Arrancar. „Some did other things too. There is Bruce Lee. He was a martial artist. But he also asked questions about life and the nature of things. Others were authors, like …."  
„I see. A philosophist I am, then." Ulquiorra turned back to the window. He was silent for a second. Then he said: „ I really wonder what having a heart feels like."  
Without any further word, he turned and left her cell.


	2. Chapter 2 - Intermezzo

Chapter Two - Intermezzo

Orihime was not sure, by what Ulquiorra was driven. He had become… yes, he had become protective of her. She couldn't find any better word. But why? She had two guesses. One was, that Ulquiorra acted out of loyalty to Aizen, who had told his Arrancars Orihime was not to be hurt or even killed, thus ensuring Aizen's order to be followed. The second one was deeper. What if Ulquiorra really asked himself those questions about hearts and feelings? What if he had a real interest in learning the meaning of it all? If so, it would make him the most exceptional Arrancar Orihime had ever met. The others were so emotionless and cold, such questions wouldn't even spring them to mind. Yes, Ulquiorra too was cold and unemotional (although Orihime wasn't sure if that one was true, since he carried one green tear streak on each cheek), but she had heard him asking those questions.  
,Could he be my salvation?'  
If Ulquiorra was not the one to help her out of Las Noches, nobody would. If there was one Espada able of emotion, it would be him, she knew that. Only he was the most likely Arrancar to free her from Aizen's grip.  
But how?  
Only because he was philosophic, it didn't mean he wasn't loyal to Aizen. No. Orihime could tell that loyalty was one of his greater strengths. Even if he placed it wrongly. She couldn't help but admire him for that. And because of that she knew, words would not help anything to persuade him.  
Yet, should she at least try it? She could. Then she would have tried at least. One never knew.  
He now came frequently to her spacy cell, and they talked, hours. Orihime didn't think anyone could be this curious. But Ulquiorra wanted to know everything. He asked his questions in his calm, emotionless voice. And yet… Orihime couldn't help but start to like him. Especially because of his interest in hearts and emotions.  
There came an awkward moment, when, with this surgical, detached curiosity of his, Ulquiorra asked: „What is love?"  
They had talked about emotions, and the word had slipped over Orihime's lips before she knew it. And now he asked her what love was. Oh man, how explain that to an Arrancar, especially to a male one?  
„Well…" She searched for words. „Love is… love is… if one likes somebody so much, that one would do anything for that person. One also thinks about that person a lot. It is a warm feeling. There are different types of love. One is… usually between a man and a women. This love may… extend to the physical level. But there is also the love towards family. Normally, to a human the most important persons are one's family."  
„I heard about families before", Ulquiorra interrupted, who had listened quietly without asking any questions. That was one trait Orihime appreciated: he let her talk, interrupting only to comment on things she had said. He asked his questions when she had finished. „Mother, father, siblings… all this I know", he continued now. „But us Arrancar were born without any family. We were created by hollows. But… how does it feel having a family? You as a human surely can answer me that?"  
Orihime's slight smile she now always carried during her conversations vanished. The Espada noticed it immediately.  
„What is the matter?"  
She felt a tear forming in the edge of her eye. „Having a family…", she whispered, „is beautiful. There's always someone there for you when you need him. But… it hurts, it hurts so much when they are taken from you." The tear began gliding down her cheek.  
Ulquiorra seemed captivated by the little drop of liquid. He suddenly stood before her, watching its slow descent. Orihime was so surprised by the sudden movement, she couldn't even back down. Then the Espada lifted his right arm and caught the drop on his index finger. He examined it like a strange insect.  
„Is this what you call tears?"  
„Yes…"  
„Why do you cry?"  
„Well…" Orihime's eyes now did fill with tears, and she shook her head to get them away. She managed to calm down and continued speaking. „Humans usually cry for two reasons. One is pain, physical as mental. The other one is joy."  
The Arrancar watched the tear one more moment, before he shook it off. Then he looked into Orihime's eyes.  
„Crying out of joy? You humans sure are strange beings…"  
Orihime stared into the green eyes. „You see… we humans sometimes get moved easily by things. There are events where we can't help but cry out of relief, of joy… just because our heart is moved by it."  
„Ah, the heart again…"  
The Quarta Espada turned to the window, one of his – as turned out since his first visit – favourite places in her cell.  
„If the humans are strange, the heart sure is the strangest thing about them…" He turned. „Well. We shall continue our conversation another time. Have a good night… Orihime." With that, he left the cell.  
He managed to leave her puzzled often times, but never as strongly as now. Did she hear right? Did he call her… Orihime? Not woman? Suddenly, a spark of hope started to glim in her heart.

Then came the day, when Ulquiorra entered her cell – no, rushed, by the Quarta Espada's standards.  
„Orihme", he said. „Come with me."  
„What? Why? What happened?"  
„Come!"  
He grabbed her wrist and dragged her out of her cell. „Hey! Let go of me!"  
Then she realised, she was out of her prison. He had done it. He really had freed her. But why the hurry? Was the time scedule this tight?  
„Ulquiorra, what is going on?!"  
For a moment, the Arrancar hurried on without a word, then he said: „Your friends. They are here."  
„My friends…?" Orihime felt her eyes widen. ,They did it! They are here!' Relief flooded through her. ,I am free! Ulquiorra is going to bring me to them…'  
But her joy faded with his next words. „They have broken into Las Noches. Soon, there will be battles everywhere. I will bring you to a safe place until they are over."  
„Did Aizen order you to?" Disappointment waved through her voice.  
„No."  
These informations left mixed feelings. He brought her to safety without being ordered to. This meant he… cared for her. But he did not let her free.  
Suddenly, a figure appeared before them.  
„Where are you two going to?!"  
Orihime knew and feared that voice. It belonged to the Sexta Espada, Grimmjow Jaegerjacques. Despite being „only" number six, he was not to be underestimated. And contrary to Ulquiorra, two levels above him, he was incredibly wild and agressive.  
„Grimmjow." Ulquiorra came to a sudden stop. The two Espadas eyed themselves. Orihime almost saw the lightnings between them. The air grew heavy.  
„I am bringing the woman to a safe place", Ulquiorra then spoke up calmly. „Aizen wouldn't want anything to happen to her. Don't you agree?"  
„Oh? I thought he had given order she was not to be moved from her cell until he told otherwise."  
„This must have not been made clear to me."  
Orihime stared at the two Arrancar with bewilderment. Was it true? Had Ulquiorra really acted against an order of Aizen?  
Grimmjow laughed, a sound that made Orihime flinched. „Ah, that woman!", he exclaimed. „She's the source of all our trouble! It would be the most easy thing to just kill her."  
Ulquiorra moved in front of her. That caused another laugh from Grimmjow. „Hey, afraid Aizen might get angry? Don't worry, we will tell him she tried to flee and was killed… accidentally."  
„No."  
One word. But with force and determination.  
„Oh?" Grimmjow lifted an eyebrow. „Come on. If you want to do Aizen a favor, just kill her. Things will run much smoother then."  
„Lord Aizen needs her."  
„Raaah! Fine! Then I'll handle it!"  
Grimmjow charged at Ulquiorra.  
Seldom had Orihime seen anything of the like. The Sexta Espada threw himself against the Quarta, who just lifted a hand. When their forces clashed, Orihime was almost thrown off her feet. A true hurricane had broken loose in the hallways of Las Noches.  
In the end, Grimmjow had to give up. He jumped back a few feet and got into a fighting stance. The two Espadas eyed each other again.  
„Give up", Ulquiorra said.  
„Tche!" Grimmjow grinned. „Nope. You know what? I will utterly destroy you, so I can prove that I am worth to be the Quarta Espada! No, even stronger than the Quarta Espada… the Terza! Or even the Segunda! No, I'll kill all of you from the Quinta to the Primera Espada! And then I will be number one!"  
„Those are really high ambitions you have set for yourself, Grimmjow. Do you think you can live up to them?" The Sexta didn't respond. „In any case", Ulquiorra continued. „Do not think i am the Quarta Espada for no reason. Plus, if you cannot defeat even me… how then, please tell me, how then do you plan to go against Nnoitra, Harribel, or even… Starrk and Lilynette?"  
„DON'T MOCK ME!"  
Grimmjow prepared to attack again, when there was suddenly a huge spiritual pressure, pressing him down.  
„Stop it, Grimmjow."  
A figure appeared in the smoke caused by the Sexta's crash. Orihime didn't recognise the voice. But the question of who it was, was immediately answered by Ulquiorra.  
„Coyote Starrk", he greeted the new arrival. „Primera Espada. And Lilynette." The moment he said the second name, a smaller figure appeared behind the first.  
As the smoke lifted, Orihime gained a clear view on the two Primera Espadas. The man, who must be none other than Coyote Starrk, was tall, wearing the normal white garmment of the Arrancar, and had brown, medium-lenght hair. The girl called Lilynette was in contrast small, and had short, green hair.  
„What is going on here?", asked the strongest of the ten Espadas in his deep voice.  
„Starrk…" The word sounded like a challenge out of Grimmjow's mouth. The Primera turned his head towards him.  
„Grimmjow Jaegerjacques", he declared. „If you are here, I don't need to ask any further questions. Why do you always have to make trouble?"  
„Yes, yes!", exclaimed Lilynette. „You are a bad boy, Grimmy! Bad boys need to be punished."  
The Sexta Espada growled, but said nothing.  
„Anyhow", retook Starrk the initiative. „I have orders from Aizen to bring the girl into safety. He doesn't want a scratch on his valuable tool."  
„What?!"  
Grimmjow seemed enraged. Had he been in the right before, he now no longer was. Ulquiorra, on the opposite, didn't budge; if he was surprised by the news, he didn't show it. In the contrary, he handled the situation like all the others: with cool detachedness.  
„I was just doing that", he said. „I knew Lord Aizen would appreciate it."  
„Very well." Coyote turned back to Grimmjow. „And you, Sexta, come with me. Lord Aizen wants to talk to you. It seems you finally will be doing something."  
With that, the first Espada turned and walked away, followed by Lilynette. Grimmjow glared one last time at Ulquiorra and Orihime, then turned to catch up to the other two.


	3. Chapter 3 - Heart

Chapter 3 - Heart

Orihime had lost any sense of time. She was glad her new accomodation was only temporary, because it was gloomy and everything but comfortable.  
Noone had come to her since Ulquiorra had closed the door behind her. She only could feel and hear what was going on – and even that was not really informative. Then and there she could feel a burst of Reiatsu, or an explosion or another. That was all she got at the moment.  
What she also had, was time. Plenty of it. And, wether she wanted or not, the events of the past weeks whirled through her mind. One thing was clear: she really didn't know what to make of it. The only thing she did know was the reason for her kidnapping. Aizen, that bastard, wanted to use her powers.  
Her powers.  
Those six little elfin creatures had grown so dear to her, never would she hand them over to Aizen or let him use them through her.  
Suddenly, there was a flash and two little figures floated in front of her.  
„Shun'ō? Tsubaki?"  
The little female fairy smiled at her, while Tsubaki's eyes shot at her their usual grim glance.  
„Long time no see, Orihime", the black clad Shun Shun Rikka said. „Seems like you're in big trouble here." He cast a glance around the room.  
„Well", the red haired girl said, smiling, „they're not as big as they could be." Then she grew serious again. „But… now that you're here, I'd like to talk to you two about something…"  
Both Shun Shun Rikkas now looked at her with great attention. They must have heard from her tone, that the matter would be serious.  
„You two know Ulquiorra, do you?", she asked. Tsubaki and Shun'ō nodded. „I really don't know what to make of him", Orihime continued. „There is something about him… he is a Arrancar, even a Espada. But he seems to be more…"  
The two power manifestations contemplated for a moment. Then Shun'ō said quietly: „His heart. It's his heart."  
Tsubaki nodded vigorously, but Orihime looked at them with utter confusion. „His heart? But Arrancars…"  
„He did have a heart", Tsubaki interrupted her. „Shun'ō is right. Usually Arrancar don't have hearts, and they do not, that's correct. The difference is, did they have a hollow heart or a human heart."  
„You mean…"  
„Yes." Shun'ō, who normally always carried a smile on her face, was serious. „He once was a human, as were all hollows. But, instead of first turning into a hollow and then into an Arrancar, Ulquiorra became a Espada immediately. And that, as you surely know too, can only be a work of Aizen. Probably he tested how to most efficiently built up his army."  
„But that's…" Orihime was shocked. For Aizen to go this far…  
„What's more", the healing Shun Shun Rikka continued, and now she smiled, „it also depends on the personality of the human before the hollowfication."  
„In other words…"  
„… Ulquiorra was a good guy once", Tsubaki finished for her. „Exactly. But…", flames glared up in his eyes, „if he or anybody else wants to harm you, I'll tear them appart!"  
Orihime smiled. „That's nice of you, Tsubaki. Thanks."  
Before the two Shun Shun Rikkas vanished, Shun'ō said: „Don't give up, Orihime. If you need someone to put faith into, put it into Ulquiorra. If he's not worthy, none of the Espadas will be." With that, she and Tsubaki disappeared.  
When the two Shun Shun Rikka manifestations had gone, Orihime pondered on what she heard. A spark of hope flared up inside her.

The thunder of an explosion ripped her out of her dreams. She couldn't tell wether it was night or day, but when she had gotten tired, she just lay down and soon fell asleep, deciding to let her body wake her up.  
But the explosion let the walls shake, and Orihime bolted upright. What was going on?  
She stood up, and slowly backed down, not letting the door out of her sight. A second explosion, this time nearer, threw her off her feet.  
Then, silence.  
Two people had been fighting, that much was clear. But who? And who did win? Fear returned, fear for her friends. Please, just be alright.  
After something which felt for her like an eternity, she sensed some reiatsu coming nearer.  
Who is it?  
Orihime braced herself. Before she could do anything, however, the door burst open. A figure appeared in the dust. A rather familiar figure with a large sword…  
„I… Ichigo?!"  
It must be a dream! All the weeks she had been imprisoned in this surreal world of Hueco Mundo, in the huge, labyrinthous castle of Las Noches. And now, Ichigo was just standing there in the door, coming for her?  
„Ori… hime?" Now that the dust had settled, she saw that he had been hurt. On the other hand, the Espada were not enemies to underestimate. „Are you… alright?" He panted.  
„Yes. But you…"  
„Drop it."  
„Please! Ichigo! Let me…"  
„Drop it, I said! We gotta get outta here. And quick. Some Espadas are still around."  
He grabbed her hand, and they left her cell.  
There were a thousand questions whirling around in Orihime's mind. But now as not the time to ask them. They needed all their energy for the escape. After they returned to their world, they would have enough time.  
They reached a hallway with a huge stair. When they started ascending it, a burst of spiritual energy made them stop dead in their tracks.  
„That's… that's…", Orihime stammered with wide open eyes.  
„Him", Ichigo finished the sentence for her. „Ulquiorra."  
That second, the Espada appeared on top of the stairs.  
„Ichigo Kurosaki."  
The orange-haired Shinigami and the Arrancar stared at each other for a moment. Then, Ulquiorra started to walk down the stairs. „So you have come this far", he said. „That idiot Grimmjow. He let himself be defeated. Well, I guess I have to do the cleaning up." The Quarta Espada reached the ground and drew his blade.  
„Orihime." Ichigo drew Zangetsu. „Get somewhere safe.  
„Huh? Ah, yes."  
Orhime ran to the nearest wall of the room. Then she watched the two opponents clash.

It seemed like an eternity to her. But it couldn't have lasted longer than a few minutes. Flashes of black, red and green. Explosions.  
Transformations.  
With wide eyes she stared at Ulquiorra. The Espada's body started to dissolve.  
Such power… and still only Quarta? Surely Aizen knew about he Segunda Etapa? Unless Ulquiorra had kept it secret from him, that is…  
The Arrancar turned to her. Their eyes met. Green and brown.  
„Are you afraid of me, woman?"  
What as with this question?  
„No."  
Ulquiorra turned away. „Very well. It seems it is time."  
„Wait!" Orihime started to run at him, her hand outstreched. „Ulquiorra!" The second she reached him, the last ashes flew away.  
Ichigo stepped next to her. And she told him. Told him everything Ulquiorra had done and spoken. He kept silent and listened.  
„So, in the end he wasn't that bad a guy", he stated after Orihime had finished.  
„No…"  
„Hm… huh? Hey, Orhime! Look!"  
Her gaze followed Ichigo's finger, which pointed at the floor. There it was. A tiny bit of dust. Orihime's head spun around to Ichigo. He nodded. „Do what you have to do."  
Slowly, Orihime got down on her knees and gazed at the dust. Then:  
„Soten Kisshun! I reject!"  
The golden shield enclosed Ulquiorra's remains. Would it work? She didn't know.  
After something that seemed like a eternity to her, the dust finally started to change. Before her and Ichigos wondering eyes, a body began to form. First a leg… then the other… a loincloth for coverage… hips and things… and then finally the torso. Both of them held their breath as more and more of the chest recovered.  
No hole.  
Orihime wanted to hug Ichigo out of joy. She did it! She had been able to restore… a heart! Euphory washed through her. She was strong! This was a feature nobody else had ever been able to achieve! But she remained where she was. Her job was not done yet.  
A few moments later, a fully restored Ulquiorra lay before them. He blinked in confusion and seemed… different.  
„U… Ulquiorra?", Orihime asked cautiously. Behind her, Ichigo was at the ready should need be.  
The former Espada turned his head.  
„Woman…?"  
„Yes", Orihime said with tears in her eyes. „It's me."  
Ulquiorra sat up, lifted his left and and stared at it. „I feel… strange." Then he laid it on the spot where his hollow hole had been. „It's… gone. What… what is this warmth I feel in my chest?"  
„It's called heart, Ulquiorra", Orihime explained with a rare tenderness in her voice.  
„I see…"  
„Hey, Espada", Ichigo spoke up. „What're you gonna do now?"  
„Firstly", Ulquiorra said, „I would be glad you'd refrain from calling me Espada from now on. As you can see I am not an Arrancar anymore. Secondly…" He paused. „I guess since I am human again, I should use the last bit of my power to return to the world of the living. But about what I am going to do there… I don't know."  
„Why don't you go to Urahara?", the Substitue Shinigami suggested. „He's always helped us out."  
„I guess I will do that." Ulquiorra stood up, lifted his hand and opened a Garganta. Then he turned to the other two. „Thank you, woman", he said. „With my new heart I understand now the value of a second chance. And I am sorry for having been a nuisance to you two."  
„It's alright", Ichigo replied. „You were under Aizen's control. There's no way you could have acted differently."  
The former Espada nodded greetingly, then turned to the Garganta. Just as he was about to step into it, Orihime called: „Wait!" Ulquiorra turned.  
„Will… will we see you again?"  
The black haired man looked at her. Then he turned and said: „I don't know.", before stepping into the Garganta. He turned once more, looking at Orihime. „Thank you for my heart, woman."  
„Ulquiorra!", Orihime yelled. „Wait!"  
But the gate had already closed.


	4. Epilogue

Epilogue

Three months had passed since Soul Society's battle against Aizen. The summer took Japan more and more into its grip.  
Orihime gasped as she took the last steps to her door. She had been shopping, for she neede fresh food – her fridge was almost empty.  
,Boy, it's getting hotter and hotter every day.' Then, she startled. Absentmindedly she had checked her mail box as she always did when returning home.  
A envelope lay inside.  
Curiously she opened the box and took it out. It bore her adress alright. But… who's writing was this? She didn't recognise it. It wasn't Ichigo's nor Uryuu's, nor was it Chad's. Whose the hell was it? It felt very light, so if there was anything inside, it wasn't much. Hurriedly she opened the door and went inside. After just as hurriedly storing the food she had bought, she sat at her kitchen table and opened the envelope.  
Inside was a ticket for a movie. She couldn't believe her eyes when she saw which one it was – a new movie, just arrived at the cinemas, which she wanted to see quite badly. Orihime even knew the cinema – it wasn't far from her place and she had often visited it. There also was a hand-written note.

„ Be at the cinema next Saturday, 6 p.m."

What the hell was this? No name, no adress, nothing. Who sent her this ticket? Immediately she decided to call Ichigo and Chad.  
„What, you got one too?", Ichigo asked her, the same surprise in his voice that she felt.  
„Yeah. So, you mean, you also received the exact same ticket and note?"  
„Yes. Maybe Chad and Uryuu also…?"  
Chad had too. Uryuu as well. In the end, they decided to go. They were three strong guys and a girl who could heal and use force shields. What was there to fear?  
Finally it was Saturday. The four friend met at the appointed meeting place and walked off to the cinema.  
„I really wonder who sent us these tickets", Orihime said. „Do you think he'll be there too? Do we maybe know him?"  
„I don't know", Uryuu replied. „Let's hope he's not our enemy. I really don't fancy a fight right now. But, we will see. We're almost there."  
True enough, five minutes later, the cinema appeared before them.  
„It's no use", Ichigo stated after they had scanned the present people. „We don't know anybody here."  
„Hmh", grumbled Chad in agreement. The clock in the lobby of the cinema showed ten to six. Slowly, the long digit approached the five to position. And still there was no familiar person showing up. Five to six.  
„He isn't gonna show up", Uryuu declared.  
„He?", Orihime protested. „Who said it is a man? It could just as well be a woman."  
„No", the Quincy replied with a evil grin on his face, adjusting his glasses. „It is a scientifically proven fact that women lack the intellect to pull off complicated trickery."  
„Uryuu!"  
„And when we're at it… Miss Inoue, I dare say that you as representant of your gender are outnumbered."  
They were still laughing when a voice cut through the noise of the people.  
„Woman!"  
The four of them spun around. That voice sounded familiar…  
Orihime spotted a lone figure, leaning against the wall next to the entrance to the cinema room their movie was shown in. It rose its hand in greeting. This black hair… that stance…  
„I found out that in this world people go to such places to enjoy themselves. I thought I should invite you as a thank you gift."  
Orihime couldn't hold back the scream of surprise.  
„Ulquiorra!"


End file.
